warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Storms
For Dogwood and Flame. Flame yes this is Alari. Target is involved, but no MAJOR spoilers. Prologue Alari let her russet fur lay on Target's black spotted fiery orange. She was calm. She looked into Target's blazing amber eyes. "Target.. Promise you won't leave me.." "Alari, I can't stay forever." "But please, try." Target sighed. He turned away. "Alari. I have things to do." "Target.." Alari whispered into the darkness. B U T N O B O D Y C A M E . . . Alari sobbed out for Target. She was left in darkness. Cold, harsh, darkness. She weakly tried to stand up, And held herself like that. "TARGET!" She broke into a run, but came nowhere. "Target..Don't go..." Alari cried out one more time, then drifted off to sleep on the cold hard floor. . . . Target raced off into the forest, leaping into a clearing where 2 cats stood, one baring their teeth, and one cowering away. "Well. Well. Well." He mewed. "What do you want!?" The fiery orange tom snapped. "Your life." Target growled, and tackled the orange tom. They turned into a ball of fur. The golden cat watched in horror. He charged. "NO!" It screamed, leaping infront of a deadly blow. The orange tom crawled away, looking into the eyes of the golden cat. "We all have destinies.. And this was mine.." "No.." The orange cat whispered. But the golden cat was dead. The orange cat turned. "You did this.." It lunged, tackling the black spotted tom. He clawed mercilessly, and aimed a killing blow. "You don't understand. We can rule this world together! With those two old nuts out of the way, we can once again be brothers!" "I DON'T WANT BROTHERHOOD, YOU OLD GIT! I WANT REVENGE!" The fiery cat screamed, and landed the blow. Scarlet blood flowed out of the neck of what once was Target. The orange tom dragged away the body of the golden one, and the last thing Target could see, were two cold, ice blue eyes gazing at him from a distance... Chapter 1 Alari bathed in the sunlight. It had been days since Target last saw her, she was worried about him. She pulled herself up, taking in teh sweet forest scent. It was mingled with the scent of a nice, plump vole. After the seemingly endless leaf-bare, filled with harsh snow and scrawny prey. It was at that moment Alari realized she was starving. "Gotta get that vole.." She whispered to herself. "Hey!" She heard a shout, making her fur stand on end, and she lashed around, claws extended. "Where are you?" She growled, turning around and around. "Don't make yourself too dizzy. And i'm up here." It seemed to echo. It was rough, but also soothing... "Hey, are you dazed or something? What? Smelled the honey?" Alari blinked. She looked up, staring into the icy blue eyes of a pure black cat, with abnormal dark grey markings. The strangest thing about this cat was it had 4 small black horns, and 1 big gray one. "Who are you?" She snapped. "Feisty, aren't you, lass?" The tom snickered. "The names Shade." Alari let her claws sink back into her paws, and Shade leaped from the tree he was sitting in, taking her to the ground. "GET OFF ME! TARGETT!! TARGGEEETTT!!!" She screamed for help. But nobody came... "Hush, i'm just a gentle old lad. Now, this Target.. Yes.. I know him, but he doesn't know me, now does he." "What do you know about him?" Alari kicked and squirmed under the tom, but only made his grip worse. "I know his brother, I know he is no good, and I know many other things." Alari could only scowl. She was nothing compared to the tom. He backed off of her. And she leaped up. "What do you want!?" She snapped. "Calm down there, lass." He giggled. It echoed deeply, and Alari looked deep into his eyes once more. She saw a small, grey kit with black flecks sobbing, alone, in darkness. "Spaced out again? Geez, didn't know you had prophecies or somethin." She blinked her eyes open. He beckoned her, and began to run off. She chased him, of course. "Wait up!" "Shade, back so quick? What, did ANOTHER dragon come? Those idiots.." Alari couldn't stop herself, she burst through some ferns, into a clearing. Some cuts and scabs were triggered. "WHO IS THAT? SOMEBODY ELSE ''CURSED!?" A Russian blue shouted. "OUT WITH THE GARBAGE!" "Let it stay." A fiery orange tom with long scars stretching across him meowed. "But Flare-" "Let. It. Stay." Chapter 2 "Got enough sleep?" Shade smiled to Alari. She scowled, and he snickered. "Don't know how much you need me until i'm gone." She laughed, and left the den where she was put. "Don't listen to Shade. He's a big fat fluffybuns once you get to know him. HE only acts strong." A voice from the back of the den purred. ''tbc